


Show

by ladybubblegum



Series: Practice (Scott/Stiles/Malia/Kira OT4-verse) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Multi, and then on-purpose voyeurism, sort of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott walks in on Stiles and Malia and stays for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one little warning for this story: it contains what might be considered cheating. Technically, Scott doesn't touch anyone. But he is in a mostly-monogamous relationship with Kira and Kira is not aware that these events are occurring. I'll be addressing this in the next installment.

She was on him the second his bedroom door closed behind them.

Most of their sex was desperate and impatient. Malia was demanding in bed (Stiles wasn’t complaining _at all_ ) and usually just wanted him in her in the least time-consuming way possible. It was often a choice between making it to the bed or managing to get all of their clothes off.

Tonight, they’d chosen the bed.

Her jeans were half off, clinging to one foot where she still had a boot on. They’d gotten her shirt off, but not her bra--today’s choice was a cute light blue polka dotted number that looked amazing against her skin, almost amazing enough to make up for not being able to play with what was inside.

He’d barely gotten a condom on before she climbed on top of him and sank down, fast. He loved nights like this, when Malia took what she wanted and all he could do was hold on for the ride. She was focused and determined; she rode him hard and deep. It was all he could do to keep himself from tipping over the edge until she did.

He didn’t hear the footsteps up the stairs. He didn’t hear his bedroom door open. He didn’t even know Scott was there until he heard Scott’s voice say “...oh my god.”

Malia abruptly stopped moving, and the three of them froze for a long moment. Stiles would suspect that she planned this, if not for the complete shock written on her face. She locked eyes with Scott, who seemed to be coming to his senses.

“Uh...I, uh, I’m sorry,” He stammered, taking a step back too quickly and slamming a shoulder against the door frame. “I’ll just, uh--” he gestured to the hallway. Malia was still staring at him.

Scott didn’t leave.

Malia slowly reached up behind her and unhooked her bra.

“You could stay.” her voice was softer and gentler than it usually was. She shifted her weight, slightly, and Stiles groaned, hands squeezing tighter on her hips.

Scott, mouth hanging open, shook his head and took another half step back. “I-I can’t. Kira--”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Stiles gasped, because the thought of Scott watching them while they fucked was seriously doing it for him. “Just watch.”

There were another few tense moments where no one did anything. Then Scott took a step back into the room.

Malia smirked and nodded toward Stiles’ computer chair. “Have a seat.”

She slid the straps of the bra down her arms and tossed the thing away haphazardly. She ran her arms over Stiles’ shoulders and down his arms, clutching his wrists. She brought them up over his head and held them there, using them as leverage to pull herself up and sink back down his cock, slowly. They both moaned, maybe a bit louder than usual. They had an audience to entertain, after all.

“Fuck,” Stiles heard Scott hiss, and he looked over to find that Scott had followed Malia’s suggestion and taken a seat in the computer chair. His hands were clenched on top of his legs, but they weren’t moving.

Malia moved again on him, taking his attention mostly away from the boy next to them. She started riding him faster, pushing his wrists into the bed. Her breasts were literally right in his face, swaying with her movements. She sank down hard, suddenly, taking him deep and holding him there, grinding her hips. Stiles’ eyes rolled up in his head and he threw his head back into the pillow. This girl was going to kill him.

“I always wondered,” she panted, and he wondered how on earth she was able to form words, “Which one of you would be in my place. Who would get fucked. Would it be you, Stiles? Would you get on your knees for him? Would you suck him?”

He shifted and found the leverage to thrust up, slightly. His girlfriend groaned above him. “Mmm, yeah--harder, do it harder--”

She released his wrists and he immediately went to work. He fit one of his hands back around her waist, the other finding her clit. He thrust up as hard as he could, knowing he couldn’t hurt her. He could feel her tightening around him, hear her breathing get faster. She was close.

“You gonna come for me, baby?” he ground out, quickening his thrusts. “You gonna come for me like you came for Kira?”

She broke with a wordless cry, tightening around him like a vice. He lasted a half a dozen more thrusts, muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck” under his breath like a chant, before he followed her, holding her tight against him.

She collapsed on him, and he slid out of her. They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath, before Stiles suddenly remembered Scott. He turned to where Scott had been sitting, wanting to make sure he was okay.

Scott was gone.

Stiles sighed and began to dispose of the condom. Malia placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be fine,” she said. “We’ll see him at school tomorrow.”

“Should we not have done that?” he asked, throwing the tied-off condom in his bedside wastepaper basket. “I mean, last time Kira was here.”

“We can talk to him tomorrow,” Malia assured him. “It’ll be fine.”

Stiles hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting while listening to Feel Real by Deptford Goth on repeat. Eventually there's going to be a much longer installment, but I haven't worked out a good plot yet.
> 
> Follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
